


Embers

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: Firefighter of two years, Kim Yongsun had some sort of relationship with the baker across their fire station, Moon Byulyi. It was no secret at work that the firefighter was the baker's favorite customer among all of them, and it didn't go unnoticed by Yongsun, either.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Favorite

Saving lives had always been what Yongsun thought she'd be doing in the future even as a child. She would always disregard the fact that that scope was too big in the later years of her life, and ultimately decided that she would become a firefighter.

Now at 25 and being a successful firefighter for already two years in a row, it felt right in her soul.

Though of course, the job would have its downsides. That meant even though you'd try your best, you'd risk your life, you still can't save everybody.

Across the fire station was all of the firefighters' favorite household bakery. It was owned by a charming blonde girl who lived on the second floor of the building.

All of her colleagues knew very well, what with all the teasing, that the two of them would restlessly flirt with each other whenever Yongsun was a customer. Some of them would envy her for getting fresh batches and more fillings in her pastries; on better days, she would get the best brew of coffee too.

"Good morning, hot stuff. Get it? 'Cause you're a firefighter?" The blonde cracks a joke, one end of her lips in a lopsided smile.

Yongsun rolls her eyes playfully, fighting the butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't help but have whenever the baker was around.

"Mhm, Moonbyul, I get it. It's not the first time you've made that joke. What's cooking?" The black-haired girl asks across the counter, shifting her weight on her right leg.

"Seriously, Yongsun-ssi? Two years and you act like you don't know the smell of your favorite bread?!" Moonbyul feigns the expression of being offended, turning her back to check on the kitchen.

"Ah, you could just tell me instead of being on your high horse! And didn't I tell you to drop the formalities? Also, how do you even know what my favorite bread is? What, you got a crush on me or something, Byul-ah?" The firefighter teases, raising an eyebrow at her when she comes back around, a metal tray full of oval-shaped bread with almonds on top and white chocolate filling in between in her hands.

"Why yes I do, in fact, I've been waiting to profess my undying love you, Kim Yongsun-ssi!" The baker muses exaggeratedly, even adding heart-thumping actions. Yongsun can only laugh at the silly girl's antics, which was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Moonbyul had always been like that.

"C'mon, Yong. You know you're my favorite girl. How could I not know your favorites?" Moonbyul shakes her head, throwing a playful fist that was still in an oven mitt at Yongsun's arm.

"Aish. Look at this kid." Yongsun scolds jokingly, glaring at the girl across the counter. She was trying to pull up her bravado, being older and a professional, but couldn't bite back the smile or fight off the blush in her cheeks.

"You're calling me a kid all of a sudden? You know our birthdays are only three months apart!"

"Whatever, I'm still older than you. And I'm a person in uniform, ah, wait a second. That reminds me I should be going in a few. Could I get one almond blanc and a cafe latte? Sorry. Should've told you about the coffee sooner."

Time had been running without the two of them noticing. Their in-person conversations would always be cut short due to the obvious fact that Yongsun needed to be out there.

"What do you mean tell me sooner? You mean this coffee?" Moonbyul says extravagantly, pulling a paper cup from the coffee bar behind the counter and placing it in front of Yongsun. The firefighter gasps, holding onto it and looking up gratefully at the baker.

"Ah really, Byul-ah. Thank you so much," the older girl bows her head slightly as Moonbyul completes her order with an almond blanc in a plastic wrap.

"I told you! You're my favorite girl. I know your orders like the back of my hand. And don't worry. It's on me." Moonbyul winks, placing the tray back on display.

"You never let me pay for anything, seriously!" The firefighter says annoyedly, because it was true and she could provide. Rent could be expensive and she could do more than pay for what she orders in the shop.

"Don't sweat it, just go do your thing and save lives!" The baker clicks her tongue, wiping at the countertop, not meeting Yongsun's eyes. Still guilty over not having to pay, the black-haired girl had no choice but to leave for work.

"Just... I'll text you later, okay? Thank you again!"

\--*--  
_**from brat**_  
psst  
what days are you off work?  
_sent 10:07pm_

_**from smol bun 💖**_  
technically speaking.  
almost never.  
BUT  
i am off thursdays.  
why?  
_sent 10:09pm_

**_from brat_**  
ah  
is that so?  
then  
🥺  
👉👈  
wanna  
like  
go out  
like  
on a date  
like  
with  
me  
next thursday?  
_sent 10:15pm_

_**from smol bun 💖**_  
oh. 😳  
that's ,,,interesting  
but  
Yeah. I'll gladly go with you.  
_sent 10:15pm_

The quick confirmation gave Moonbyul a stupid smile to her face, her whole body being energized even though she was about to go to sleep. 

"Fuuuuck yes!" She whispered shoutly, thrashing in her bed and celebrating on her own. 

"Keep it down, will you!?" Her roommate and co-owner of the bakery, Irene, groans in her sleep on the other side of the room. 

"I caaaan't, Irene! Dude. I finally asked her out and she said yes! 

"Mmm. Congrats, loser."

Moonbyul only rolls her eyes at the lack of joy her bestfriend felt for her but she couldn't erase the feeling of happiness in her heart. 

Days passed, and it was finally finally Thursday. Yongsun felt like that was the longest week of her life, flirting and checking on the baker at her shop before she went to work on the days prior their date. God. Fooling around for two years and they only ever have their first date now. 

Yongsun was humming to herself across her vanity, checking herself out and how her face looked tonight, nervous for the long-awaited date. 

Moonbyul hadn't really told her where they were going, and Yongsun didn't think of it much as a romantic gesture but rather just the younger woman being her usual self. Though she did tell her to dress warmly, so the black-haired girl was in her favorite jeans and a soft shirt topped with a thick cardigan.

She hears her phone vibrate on top of her nightstand, prompting her to grab it before she forgets while heading out. "brat" is flashed across the top of the screen, making her smile. 

"Yeah?"

"Could you come out now? I've been waiting for twenty minutes and I don't think I can stand not seeing you for a second longer."

At that, Yongsun grabs her things and checks everything before heading out the door of her apartment. She gasps at the sight of Moonbyul...leaning against a motorbike, two helmets hanging by their strap on her arm. 

"You ride this thing!?" Her eyes were wide, looking at the baker who was shyly avoiding her gaze, holding out the black helmet to her. 

"Well, yeah. When I run errands, yknow, stuff like that," she muttered under her breath, adjusting her denim jacket. 

The helmet was a little loose on the firefighter's head and the baker quickly took notice, her fingers tightening the strap on the shorter girl's chin. 

"There, better?" Moonbyul consults with sincerity, also putting on her own helmet. 

"Yeah, thanks. If you don't mind me asking, whose helmet is this originally?" Yongsun asks, slinging her shoulderbag further into her arm as Moonbyul mounted her motorbike from the left. 

  
"Oh that's Irene's. When she's _actually_ in the mood to fetch stuff with me," she answers without hesitation, holding an open palm out to the black-haired girl. Yongsun grabs it shakily, mounting the huge motorbike anxiously.

"The other girl from the shop?"

"Mhm. Now, hold on tight and never let me go."

"Oy!"

"Hey, I meant while we're riding."

"Riiight, riding, of course." Yongsun snickered, arms wrapped around Moonbyul's waist. She sees the driver shake her head, revving up the engine of the motorbike.

They were driving through the booming nightlife of Seoul, neon lights and partygoers decorated the streets. Yongsun leaned her head against Moonbyul's back, admiring the scenery they were driving past.

"It's beautiful," she exhales, eyes filled with wonder scanning the life in the city. Moonbyul laughs and she feels her heart thump against her chest when she hears it.

"You mean you?" The blonde flirts, and Yongsun puffs her cheeks, trying her best to ignore the remark.

The cold winter breeze of January nipped at the bare skin of her knuckles, and her breath would fog out whenever she spoke or exhaled.

As they kept on riding through the streets, the two went further from the busy night scene of Seoul and into a road that was unfamiliar to Yongsun.

"Don't worry Yong, I won't be kidnapping you, no matter how much I want to," Moonbyul reassures her with a chuckle, parking her motorbike by a convenience store that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Yongsun takes this as a sign to dismount the vehicle, doing so with doubt. Shortly after, Moonbyul takes off her helmet as she followed after the older woman's actions.

The convenience store acted almost as a beacon of light in the dark night, and it was a slow day; no customers were to be found inside.

Moonbyul's open hand was reached out to Yongsun, her panted breaths evident in the chilly weather. A blush creeps up to the firefighter's cheeks, holding her hand and lacing their fingers together. The taller girl puts their intertwined hands on the pocket of her denim jacket, which had a heated handwarmer in it, gaining a sigh of relief from Yongsun.

"I got you."


	2. Lights

Hands still clasped together, the two of them entered the convenience store that wasn't at all welcoming with its atmosphere.

"Good evening and welcome to 77 Store," a bored greeting came.

Moonbyul gives a nod to the cashier's direction, grabbing a basket and heading towards the snack section.

"Go. Grab whatever you want," she tells Yongsun who glances down at their hands and Moonbyul chuckles, slowly letting go of her fingers.

The black-haired girl hums to herself, looking at the array of chips and candies, leaning towards a can of classic pringles. When she wasn't looking, Moonbyul suddenly was gone from behind her.

Yongsun thought of it as nothing, going to grab some honey butter chips and looking for Moonbyul around the store, who she found by the beverage section.

"Hey, how well can you handle your alcohol?" she asks, a hand by the rubber stopper of the refrigerator door.

She thought of all the times the station would go out for some korean barbecue and drinks after work and clicked her tongue. _Not at all_ , she thought. But it would be worth a shot this time around.

"Eh, it's...debatable. Though, I don't mind." The half-lie went with a shrug, which she was certain Moonbyul had caught onto, but still grabbed a pair of beer cans.

"Debatable can still take one can right?" A smirk was playing on the baker's lips as their basket was filling up with snacks and beverages. Yongsun had also chosen to put in a can of Coke, for good measure.

"Yeah, I can." The firefighter tries to play it cool, patting Moonbyul on the back, her hand lingering while they went to pay for their stuff.

Outside the store, Moonbyul tries to fit their purchases in her backpack, mounting her motorcycle one more. Yongsun took this time to take a good look at her date, who she never actually saw without an apron call for today.

"Hey. You look much better without the apron. Or the oven mitts." The compliment was a shy whisper, but it didn't go unnoticed by the baker.

"Thank you. I promise it looks much better without anything at all." The taller girl jokes, gaining a playful punch from her once she got back on the motorcycle.

The two of them continued to ride into the night, and Yongsun took notice of the ringing in her ears-they were going uphill, she realized.

Moonbyul puts the vehicle to a stop, removing her helmet quickly and instantly reaching for Yongsun's hand.

As soon as her eyes scanned their surroundings, the firefighter gasped. It was a hill overlooking the city of Seoul.

Moonbyul opens her backpack and grabs a blanket, laying it out on the grass for the two of them, sitting down before Yongsun. She retrieves her single can of beer, opening it with a sizzling sound. With a sigh, the shorter girl sits down beside her, not being able to tear her gaze from the view.

"Byul-ah, the view's wonderful," she exhales, the lights of the city reflecting on the surface of her glassy eyelids. The baker nods, taking a sip of her drink and sighing right after.

"I don't know, my view right here seems a lot better." She leans back for a better look at Yongsun who glanced at her for the first time since they got there.

"Wait a sec. Hold that pose," Moonbyul says, fishing her phone out of her pocket and quickly opening its camera. The black-haired girl cooperated, not minding that she was being photographed.

"Byulyi," was the word that slipped from her tongue as she stared.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose to become a baker?" She asks, holding her cheek in her palm. The baker hums, placing her open backpack in between the two of them. Yongsun goes to get her Pringles, opening the snack as she looked up at Moonbyul.

"Well. It goes a long way back. I was in my second year of college, and... my parents caught me with my girlfriend and kicked me out because of it. I was studying culinary arts then and I've always had a passion for food, anyway."

Yongsun mutters a simple 'I'm sorry' with her lips parted and eyebrows furrowed. She reaches for her alcoholic beverage, thankful Moonbyul was quick to catch on that she wasn't the type to drink well.

Moonbyul shakes her head with a smile, "It's not your fault. With Irene's help, I was able to finish studying and we built the shop from the ground up. So that's that. How about you, why firefighter?"

Breathing out, she placed her head gently on the taller girl's shoulder and making herself comfortable.

"One way or another, I wanted to be someone who saved lives. And I wanted to break the stereotype of women not being in the scene of firefighting. Then, here I am."

"Aren't you afraid?" Moonbyul asks in a whisper, holding out a handwarmer in her palm, which Yongsun clasps tightly.

"Well, there's been multiple occasions where we weren't able to save everybody. And yeah, that can get heavy on our consciences... But it's just part of our job description, along with risking our lives.

There were times I would just run into the fires and Chorong would absolutely lose her mind. Remember the one time I didn't come by for...what? Three weeks? I was in the hospital trying to heal this!" At that story, the firefighter untangles their hands, removing her cardigan and lifts up the back of her shirt, revealing a huge burn scar that ran from her rear shoulder blade to her waist.

The baker gasps in shock, the scar looked like it was excruciatingly painful when it was fresh. And to be so _big_ too, it struck her what really was the cost of their jobs.

"You're okay now though, right?" she makes sure as Yongsun starts piling up her clothes again to fight against the low temperature. The older woman nods with a firm smile, holding her hand out. Moonbyul shakes her head and smiles bashfully at Yongsun's initiative, intertwining their fingers once more.

"I have a story to tell too. Originally, okay, don't laugh but, I wanted to be a dancer," she admits, her eyes gazing off to the distance. To her surprise, no laugh came after her words.

"There's no dream that's funny! They're still dreams after all," Yongsun almost scolds at her, looking at her in disbelief and puffing her cheeks.

"If you say so, Yong... Though I do miss dancing," the taller girl nods, sighing at the part of her past that she can no longer reclaim.

"Ah, I feel you. I loved...still love to sing," Yongsun empathizes, smiling up at her. She studied Moonbyul's facial feafures, eyes lingering on her high nose bridge and her cheek's smooth skin. The warmth of the handwarmer felt like it was circulating throughout her whole body. On the receiving end of her stare, Moonbyul must've felt those eyes on her and met her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Looking over the city like this makes me wish this moment would just be stuck in time. Don't you think?"

A person in their place wouldn't be able to see any of the people lurking the streets, or smell the smoke and alcohol, they would just be able to admire its beauty once you looked past all of it.

It was Moonbyul's turn to stare at the awestruck girl once more. She nods, her smile growing upon seeing Yongsun seemingly enjoying their first date.

"Yeah, I would love that, Yong."


	3. Fire Out

Only two years after their shop had opened were Irene and Moonbyul able to install a small television, which was mounted on the left side of the wall just five minutes ago.

Moonbyul's mind wandered to her and Yongsun's date three days ago, a smile making its way to her face. Irene nudges her with her elbow and she clicks her tongue at her, clutching the bowl of batter she was mixing tighter.

"Yah, don't give me that attitude. Your girlfriend's on tv." Irene points out with her pouted lips, going back into the kitchen shortly after. The blonde girl looks up at the television, confirming it to be true.

"By the way, she is not my girlfriend!" She cries out and hears a booming laughter.

"Well not yet, anyway!"

Moonbyul rolls her eyes at the remark, though she could only pray it were true.

"The residential fire was reported to have been started by a gas leak and a scented candle while all the members of the household were asleep." Yongsun's eyes were sunken; she hadn't come by the shop earlier this morning.

Ah right, the fire in the news at late night had to be the same one. So it meant Yongsun had been working on putting out the fire since 2AM. Moonbyul couldn't help but feel pity for the girl, but her words rang true. This was the cost of their jobs.

\--*--

She had been awake for about fifteen hours, though time was ever so still and it felt like seconds were days. Her body felt like every muscle had weights and her eyes felt the heaviest they'd ever been. It was a miracle she was even still doing her job right now.

Yongsun was working on a single can of an energy drink as fuel, pulling at the hose with all of her bodily strength and willpower.

It went on like that for hours she couldn't even count, running around and calling colleagues to certain locations and putting out about five different fires in the area. The black-haired girl must have answered to at least eight news reporters now, but all of this wasn't out of place for a normal day at work. She just wished it would've been at a better time of day, not that housefires had to have a schedule.

"Fire out at 5PM, exactly 15 hours after start of fire." The captain's words echoed and rang in Yongsun's head, the effect worsened by the megaphone. God, this had to be her worst migraine in _years_. She spots Chorong, her bestfriend and colleague, making her way over to her, fire helmet already in hand.

Yongsun was sure she looked the same, if not worse, than the brown-haired girl whose face was stained with spots of ash and dust. They also must've smelled like smoke too, without a doubt.

"Hey, you coming to barbecue?" Chorong asks, her face scrunched up in a tired expression. Yongsun is quick to shake her head, climbing up a firetruck whose engine was already being revved up by one of their coworkers.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Some of the residents and the press bade goodbye as their truck drove off back to their station.

"I'm having a horrible headache and my body's crying out for a shower and at least a fifteen minute nap." She mutters, biting back a yawn in the middle of the sentence. Chorong places a firm hand on her shoulder and nods.

"I feel you. I'll pass up today too, then."

Once Yongsun got back to her apartment, she quickly undresses and jumps into the shower.

Under the running water, the effects of the energy drink were starting to slowly wear off, her eyelids and body pulling weight. She shook it off, scrubbing at every nook and cranny of her body covered in soot. Yongsun started to cough too; she should've had more water before taking a shower.

Her head started to pound more at the numbers running through her mind. Two deaths. Six injured. Two deaths; one of a child aged eleven, one of a child aged eight. Eleven and eight.

It's okay, Yongsun. _It's okay, Yongsun._ You can't save everybody. It happens. _It happens._

She felt a pinch in her chest and it felt like that was her heart sinking to her stomach. Tears were forming at her eyes, blurring her vision. All of a sudden, it was hard to breathe; the water was too on her skin, the words in her head were too loud, and the room was too hot. It felt like she was in that fire again.

The firefighter snaps out of it when the doorbell rings, prompting her to turn the knob of her shower. She gasps for air, not knowing she had stoppped breathing momentarily. Her palms were pressed against the tiled walls of the bathroom and she could feel herself being suffocated by the small space.

Finally, she wipes herself down with a towel and wraps it around her body, her thumb in between her teeth as she stands idly for a few seconds. She had always hated the next five hours following a fire and the heave of the lives that were on the line pressing down her shoulders.

Once she was dressed in partly presentable clothes, she opens the door to see Moonbyul in similar clothes–an oversized shirt and some sweatpants. In her right hand was a cup of coffee and in the other was a plastic bag.

"Hey. Figured you were, like, I dunno, maybe sleeping given that you've been working since 2AM. If you were about to, that's totally cool. Just wanted to drop these by, your favorites. They're the last batch of three I made too, yknow. Just for you," the taller girl was rambling shyly, and Yongsun realizes she's never noticed her monolids before. She wasn't wearing makeup.

"But the shop closes at like 8PM and it's 6?" Yongsun says, the door still only partly open and Moonbyul purses her lips, nodding.

"Yeah. I closed early so I could do this small thing for you. Thought you might appreciate it. Irene was off on a date with her girlfriend Seulgi too, so it's cool," she smiles, adjusting her eyeglasses. Those were new too.

"Byul-ah. Just come inside," she opens the door all the way and Moonbyul readily slides off her slippers, head already in the apartment.

The inside of Yongsun's apartment wasn't all that decorated because she was here mostly just to sleep or eat when she wasn't already doing that before or after work.

Yongsun leads her into her kitchen where she places the coffee and mysterious plastic bag on the countertop.

"You good, Yong?" she asks, surprising the firefighter at the same time while she takes out a purple box from the plastic bag.

At those three little words, Yongsun wraps her arms around Moonbyul's body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A follow up question. She already knew what the answer to her first one was. Yongsun looks up at her with teary eyes, a breath hitching at her throat.

"Two deaths–an eleven-year-old and an eight-year-old, and six injured. Two and six. Eleven and eight. They were just eleven and eight, Byul-ah," she muttered against her back, squeezing her body tighter and her tears started to fall. The baker turns around and wipes at the tears on her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"It's not your fault, okay? You know, you can't always save everybody. And that's okay. You did what you could, and there were no more casualties." Moonbyul's hand cups her cheek, providing a sense of comfort to Yongsun.

"I...I was having a panic attack in the shower when you rang the doorbell. I'm glad you're here." Yongsun's words were shaky and her breaths were uneven. Moonbyul holds her in her arms gently, rocking her body from side to side.

"It's okay, Yong. I'm here whenever you need me," she whispers in her ear and strokes her hair. A wave of relief washed over Yongsun, the unnerving thoughts in her mind eventually disappearing.

"Byul-ah, can you stay over?" The question seemed like it was a plea more than a request and Moonbyul couldn't refuse, knowing the other girl was in a vulnerable state.

"Of course, anything for you, always."

Yongsun fell asleep comfortably in Moonbyul's arms, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Moonbyul was up for at least twenty more minutes before falling asleep herself and mumbling in her sleep words she couldn't say awake.


	4. Looking Up

**_from brat_**  
hey!!!!   
it's a national holiday  
i heard even government work is off.   
come by the shop?   
we're technically   
closed  
too  
but open  
for you  
 _sent 8:07am_

_**from smol bun 💖**_  
oh what he fck i jsut woe uip  
 _sent 11:23am_

**_from brat_**  
no worries  
that's cool  
sooooo???????   
_sent 11:23am_

  
**_from smol bun 💖_**  
hold up  
i'm in the shower rn  
i'll swing by in  
ten?   
_sent 11:24am_

**_from brat_**  
👀  
i'll wait  
 _sent 11:24am_

That was how Yongsun found herself in the kitchen of Moonbyul and Irene's bakeshop, in an apron, and arms covered in flour. 

It had only been about five or ten minutes since she arrived and the baker told her right off the bat that she was going to teach her to make her favorite almond blanc. 

The weather outside wasn't gloomy or too bright and hot–the clouds were just overcast the city and it was Yongsun's epitome of the perfect weather. 

"Now add the remaining bread flour, **do not mix it**. Yong. Do not mix it." Moonbyul had never been this assertive with her, and maybe it was because she was in her element and baking was her forte more than it was the firefighter's. 

Do not mix it, Yongsun. She places the plastic wrap over the bowl after successfully not mixing the flour in. 

"We'll come back to that in twenty minutes, here, we need to make the white chocolate filling in the meanwhile. There's really not much to this than melting some candy melts over hot water," the baker instructs her, turning on the gas stove and placing a pot filled with water over it. 

"So while you're doing that, I'll be thinly slicing some almonds," she adds, shaking the bowl of roasted almonds in her hand, making Yongsun laugh. 

"How do you and Irene survive making so many different breads in so little hours?" she finds herself asking as she peeked into the pot where a glass bowl of white chocolate candy melts was floating. 

"Well, usually we wake up at 5AM and open by 8AM. Through the years, there's just been some unspoken roles between us such as for a lot of recipes, I'll be kneading and she'll be mixing and that work division makes it more efficient," Moonbyul answers, effortlessly slicing the almonds thinly. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead regardless of her long blonde hair being in a messy ponytail which Yongsun doubted she usually sported for work. 

"Oh! That reminds me, I had to tell you but it slipped my mind." The baker starts to laugh as she slides the sliced almonds onto a small glass bowl. The firefighter looks up at her expectantly, retrieving the melted white chocolate with a pair of tongs and turning off the stove right after. 

"You ever slept with somebody else? I mean you know, not like, _you know_. But slept as in the way we did last week." She was leaning against the counter now, facing Yongsun and eyes only on her. 

"No, not really. Why?" The answer came with a soft shake of her head and her eyebrows were furrowing. As a teenager, she had never really experienced sleepovers for lack of actual friends until she was in college. And even then, she had stayed at her older sister's apartment before she went to live in England.

"Well because, not to sound creepy or anything, but you fell asleep before I did and I was just watching you until I could. And, to my surprise, you were running your fingers through your hair!" Moonbyul stifled a laugh, and embarrassment crept up to Yongsun almost immediately. It was somewhat bearable; at least she didn't talk or walk in her sleep.

"Yah, how do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Yongsun puffs her cheeks, lips shaped in a pout. It was what she feared when the baker shakes her head and grabs her cellphone from the pocket of her apron. 

On the screen was Yongsun asleep, black locks bunched in her fist. Thank God she didn't have her mouth open or something of the like. At the picture, she playfully punches the baker on her arm, which she flinches at.

"Oh, the dough is ready," the blonde girl reaches for the ringing kitchen timer among all the other colored kitchen timers arranged in a row. She gestures for the firefighter to follow her, "Don't forget to bring the dough!"

When Yongsun catches up to her, she's already plugged in a red stand mixer, clicking a new hook attachment into place. 

"This is called the dough hook for a stand mixer. Now, you pour the dough in the bowl, and set it on a relatively low speed because it needs to be smooth and elastic." It almost seemed like too many steps, but Yongsun convinced herself that work had much more intricate procedures than baking. She follows every word Moonbyul said, watching the dough spin around in the metal bowl for what seemed like a good five minutes.

"It's good now, Yong." The baker pulls up the hook, double-checking the dough's texture. She points to the butter on the counter and Yongsun complies, putting it into the bowl. 

"Now cover it with plastic wrap again and it's another.... twenty minutes. So until then, wanna see me make caffe latte?" 

"Oh what right now?"

"I don't know Yong. Maybe we can do it in ten years."

  
The sarcastic remark earns Moonbyul another playful punch from Yongsun as they head towards the coffee bar behind the shop counter.

"This is probably my baby. One of the most expensive babies in this shop," the baker introduces the coffee machine to her with a sharp inhale.

"Cafe latte is made with espresso, steamed milk and foam."

The twenty minutes of teaching Yongsun to make a single cup of cafe latte went by like a blur and she tried to retain all the instructions and steps in making both her favorite bread and coffee. She ultimately had no idea beforehand that it would be this toilsome. The thought of Moonbyul effortlessly making a fresh batch of her favorites almost everyday stirred butterflies in her stomach.

She stood with her fingers cradled in each other as Moonbyul started to sprinkle a lot of flour over a clean countertop.

"Yong, could you preheat that oven to 350 degrees? Do be careful, please." The blonde girl says, wiping her sweat with a towel from the pocket of her black apron.

"I will, I am a firefighter after all," she responds to the instruction, careful with turning on the oven and preheating it.

"This is parchment paper and Irene and I have already precut these to fit our trays, so you put one of these and lay it flat over the metal tray. Then put it aside for when our bread's ready to cook." Moonbyul was now peeling off the plastic wrap over the bowl, and puts the dough onto the floured ountertop.

"You know how to knead Yong?"

She shakes her head.

"Here." The baker stands behind her, hands on the back of hers. She must've noticed Yongsun freezing up and laughs.

"Don't worry. I'm not making a move on you I swear. I'm just gonna teach you how to properly do this, okay?" She reassures and the black-haired girl nods, sighing shortly. Moonbyul gently directs her hands to go easy on kneading the dough with soft but thorough pushes.

With their position being too close, Yongsun didn't really know how to act but she knew that it meant nothing to Moonbyul who was just doing this out of the pure intentions of her heart.

As though reading through her thoughts, the blonde steps back, saying that she did a good job with kneading the dough.

The younger of the two then tells her to divide the stretched dough into six equal parts and to shape them into ovals. After that, it was another waiting game for thirty minutes and they decided to step out of the kitchen while they did so.

"Hey, I just wanted to properly really thank you for coming over last time. It's not the first time I've had those kinds of attacks and the rescue work just messes with me a lot," she breathes out shakily, looking at the white tabletops, actively ignoring Moonbyul's gaze. It was also the first time she experienced a panic attack and someone was there to console her. On most nights, she would be sitting on the corner of her kitchen, crying uncontrollably and praying for her mind to run empty of thoughts.

"Don't sweat it. I was just really worried when I saw how you looked on the news and knew I had to check up on you. You can have me every after work if you want. I'll be willing to do that for you," Moonbyul reaches for her hand, softly rubbing circles on her knuckles. Yongsun looks up at her and sees her smiling warmly at her, making tears fall from her eyes without her knowing.

"Hey, why are you crying all of a sudden?" The blonde laughs, her face scrunching up and she stands, stroking Yongsun's hair for comfort. She wraps her arms around her waist and starts to cry even more; she wanted to stop crying and look like a weak little shit in front of Moonbyul but she just couldn't stop.

As if that small gesture of dropping by and closing early last time wasn't enough, Moonbyul just had to initiate doing it for Yongsun whenever she needed. No one had ever done that. No one had ever kept mind of her favorites or swung by after work at her darkest hours. And that much meant a lot to Yongsun already.

"I'm just... Thank you, Byul-ah. For having my back."

"Didn't I tell you I got you?"

Yongsun pouts, tears threatening to fall again. Moonbyul's thumb wipes at her cheek, pinching softly after.

"Yah, that hurts!" Her mood was instantly lifted with the action, making Moonbyul laugh at her again.

"Couldn't help it. You looked so cute with your squishy cheeks. Which is also why I have your number saved as 'smol bun'." She smiles, flashing her teeth at Yongsun. At the reveal of the nickname, the firefighter can't fight off the heat in her face.

Somewhere in the distance of the kitchen, a timer sets off and reluctantly, Yongsun lets go of Moonbyul.

Finally, they were at the last step before putting in the filling and the almonds on top. The two had to wait another thirty minutes for the bread to bake in the oven, and Moonbyul fishes out her phone, and to Yongsun's surprise, music started playing in the kitchen.

"Can I have this dance, Kim Yongsun-ssi?" The taller girl jokingly adds the formality as an afterthought, to which the firefighter shakes her head at while readily wrapping her arms around her neck. Moonbyul's hands rested on the back of her waist and she softly swayed their bodies together.

They stayed like that for a while, slow dancing to the words 'don't know how long I'll stay for; it's okay, i'll knock on your door. won't you come down and get me? i like it when you hold me tight', making unfunny jokes and looking into each other's eyes as though they were high schoolers in love.


	5. Fancy

* * *

Yongsun brought her car to Moonbyul's request and she was waiting in the driver's seat when the girl comes out of the closed bakeshop in a white sweatshirt and jeans, as well as her black framed glasses.

She hurriedly opens the door to the passenger seat and plops down, ruffling her wet hair.

"Sorry if you waited long, Yong. Irene beat me to the shower and even argued with me because she was going out with Seulgi again today." Her words were barely comprehensive through her ragged breathing, amusing Yongsun in the meantime. What Moonbyul didn't know was that she had just parked her car two minutes ago.

"Ah. I didn't even have the time to put on contacts or makeup. I hope you don't mind," she continues after taking a deep breath and peeking at the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry. I like seeing you... like this," Yongsun assures her which Moonbyul smiles at, the car being reversed and driven out into the street by the black-haired girl.

"By the way, where are we going and why did I have to bring my car?" she asks, momentarily glancing at the blonde whose head was leaned against the window and eyes closed.

"Oh... The grocery. I was going to do this with Irene supposedly because I needed to buy in bulk and Seulgi has a car but obviously they're too busy dating around for the shop," Moonbyul mutters, wiping her face with her palm and blinking twice.

Yongsun hums and asks, "So this _isn't_ a date?"

The baker's ears instantly turn bright red, eyes slightly widening.

"Ah, that's not what I meant. Well, I'm not really sure. Do you want it to be?"

"It can just be a casual date, it's just the grocery after all."

"Hey! Grocery dates can be romantic. They're pretty domestic, yknow," Moonbyul mumbles, playing with a strand of her hair and looking at her feet.

"Byul-ah, look at me. Are you trying to avoid making eye contact with me?" Yongsun finally takes notice, the car stopping at a red light and her hand on the taller girl's thigh. Moonbyul tenses up, glancing at her hand and eventually up at her eyes.

"Well I didn't get to fix myself up before this so I'm a little shy and you're still beautiful." The firefighter didn't know whether she should feel complimented or insulted that Moonbyul would think that she cared much of what she looked like barefaced.

"This kid, really. I told you I like you better like this! I don't get to see you much outside both of our work so, it's alright, Byul-ah. But _thank you_ for thinking I'm still beautiful regardless." A green light goes on simultaneously with a sigh of relief from Moonbyul. Yongsun really couldn't wrap her head around what the girl was worrying too much of, but glanced at her from the corner of her eye and sees her with a mindless smile, staring at her.

\--*--  
"Oh, Yong! Look. It's coin karaoke, didn't you say you loved to sing?" Moonbyul nudges her as they walk from the parking lot to the grocery. Yongsun's eyes lingers a bit on the coin karaoke place, and hummed.

"Let's just focus on getting groceries first, alright? These are your groceries after all," she tells the taller girl off but Moonbyul's mind already seems made up with her pouty lips and puppy eyes directed at the black-haired girl. Yongsun holds her gaze, trying to make eye contact but quickly breaks it with a frustrated groan.

"Fine. But only one song each okay?" She gives in and the blonde girl's eyes instantly widen.

"Do you mean to say _I'll_ be singing too?" The panic in her voice was evident and Yongsun enters the karaoke place. While the other girl was busy with thoughts of anxiety about having to sing, the firefighter opens a room with no people inside.

"All's fair in love and war, Miss Moon," she says, putting a 500KRW coin into the machine and a microphone into Moonbyul's hand. As if there wasn't a hint of hesitation in her just moments ago, the baker flips through the songbook and inputs a code for her song.

"Okay then, Firefighter Kim Yongsun-ssi. Listen well, okay?" She sighs into the mic before facing the television screen.

The song wasn't one that Yongsun was unfamiliar to.

"I’m in front of you. I’m right here, tell me with your lips; say yes, say yes. Without knowing, I'm going to you. I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind, love is true," her voice wasn't horrible. Hell, it was amazing. Her voice was deep but the song she was singing was sung so lovingly and gently as though it were a lullaby.

But what took Yongsun by surprise was when Moonbyul starts to rap the next verse and she watches her with lips parted in awe.

Moonbyul continued to sing the song with her one hand holding the mic and the other most of the time on her chest, and Yongsun takes out her phone, sneaking photos of the girl.

The baker decides to surprise her again by taking her hand and singing the words in a lower voice, "The one thing I want is for you to stay by my side–you smiling at me, you listening to me. That’s enough for me too."

Yongsun knew they were dating and have been flirting with each other for quite some time now, but Moonbyul's actions and words seemed to have more of an effect on her now than they ever had before.

"Yongsun-ah... Don't just stare at me, sing your song too. This isn't really my scene," she scratches the back of her neck, looking expectantly at Yongsun. The other girl was still trying to process the wild thumping of hee heart and the sudden heating up of her body.

She shakes her head to snap out of it, instantly spotting the song she wanted to sing.

"Sky that pours light; I stand under it, fly as if I'm dreaming. My life is a beauty."

From their first date, Moonbyul knew singing was one of Yongsun's other passions but the way her voice carried the high notes effortlessly blew her away.

The black-haired girl singing taps her on the shoulder after singing the first verse, gesturing for her to continue with the rap verse.

Once she finishes with the short rap, Moonbyul breathes into the mic, "Unnie....you're amazing." A smile and a shake of her head was Yongsun's response as she continued to sing.

After they finished the two songs, the pair went back to the grocery, with Yongsun pushing the cart and Moonbyul staring down at her phone to check the list.

"Ah so we only need some flour, butter, eggs, and milk in bulk," she mutters, looking back up at Yongsun whose mind was on her stock at home too.

"Maybe I should be getting some of my groceries too, don't you think?" She replies, meeting Moonbyul's eyes and she purses her lips and gives a firm nod.

"Oh sure." It was a response that came so casually so Yongsun didn't expect that Moonbyul knew all of her preferences by heart and was giving her advice on what to buy.

"This coffee isn't good. This one is better suited for your taste; just prepare it with two sugars and half a cup of milk." The baker puts a box of instant coffee in the cart and Yongsun watches her in admiration; this girl really has been looking out for her for the past two years and remembering every little thing about her.

"Byul-ah.. Your milk," she reminds her and it was as though a bulb lit up in Moonbyul's head. Being so caught up in helping Yongsun with her groceries, the younger girl totally forgot about _her_ groceries.

Moonbyul reaches for two boxes each of almond milk and fresh milk, placing it gently in the cart.

"Byul... What about you? I want to know what _your_ favorites are." The baker turns to look at her with a faint surprised expression on her face. She momentarily looks at the floor and smiles.

"Well, I'm more of a cake person than bread. So my favorite cake is strawberry mascarpone," she says after a long pause, walking ahead of Yongsun and the cart.

That was a surprise. Moonbyul didn't seem like she was fond of sweeter things.

"I know what you're thinking. It doesn't seem like my type. Because it isn't. You know what's my type?" Moonbyul muses, stopping in her tracks to look Yongsun straight in the eye.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Firefighters named Kim Yongsun, with long black hair, the prettiest smile and the cutest cheeks."

Yongsun rolls her eyes playfully, but couldn't fight off the smile tugging at her lips.

"Whatever, Moon Byulyi. Let's go get some of those ingredients."


	6. Longing

Jealousy wasn't really something that Yongsun she was sure she had ever felt before in her life. Sure, back in highschool, she would be jealous of the skinnier or the more popular girls. But, this one took on a new form called Lee Dahee. 

  
It was a Thursday, and Yongsun's day off, which she had decided to spend lounging in Moonbyul and Irene's bakeshop with a warm cup of café latte in her hands.

The bell of the door rang, making Moonbyul and Yongsun look to see who had come inside.

"Oh, Dahee! You didn't say you'd be swinging by or in the country at all," the baker greets, going out from behind the counter to wrap the tall and beautiful woman in a hug.

"Yongsun-ah, this is Dahee. She's my childhood friend and, well, ex-girlfriend. She was in England for quite a while," Moonbyul introduces and Dahee reaches out her hand. _Ex-girlfriend_. Yongsun shakes it firmly and quickly, staring into her eyes.

"I'm Kim Yongsun, I work at the fire station across the street." The introduction was short and she didn't know why, but the thought of the Dahee woman knowing more about her seemed off.

"She and I are...dating," the baker adds awkwardly, and Yongsun wasn't sure if it was because it was directed to her ex-girlfriend or because she wasn't sure how to put her and Yongsun's relationship into better words.

And that was that. For the rest of the afternoon, Dahee occupied Moonbyul's attention and Yongsun hated it. She hated it more that Moonbyul didn't seem to notice.

"Byul... I'll be going home now since it seems like you have more things to busy yourself with," she muttered impatiently, grabbing her shoulderbag and looking directly at the two in the middle of a conversation.

"But I won't be closing until 8?" The blonde questions with a puzzled expression on her face and Yongsun clicks her tongue.

"I know. Just... text me when you can." Her words were cold and distant, gaze on Dahee lingering and fiery.

Days passed and Moonbyul worried more each day Yongsun didn't come by. The more she saw of Dahee, the less she saw Yongsun. Sometimes, she would see her walk past the bakeshop and go to work with a coffee already in her hands, without even giving the bakeshop a single glance. The texts would seem off too, and like that, a week had gone.

To her surprise, Moonbyul sees Yongsun enter from the kitchen.

"Yong!" She cries out, practically tripping to get to her. The firefighter looks at her different–as if with disdain and Moonbyul pouts.

"Tell me honestly please, did I do something wrong for you to be treating me so coldly?" She wraps her arms around Yongsun's body tightly, the words soft in her ear.

"Byul-ah. I've been seeing Dahee's post all about you. I'm not sure I like what I'm seeing here," Yongsun replies with a firm tone, making Moonbyul laugh and pull apart from her to take a good look at her face. Man, she was serious.

"But she and I are though, have been for years now so you don't have to worry about it," she reassures, pinching at Yongsun's cheek. She rolls her eyes and furrows her eyebrows, clearly not amused by the whole situation.

"I walk by this shop and I see her all the time here, always hanging around you and you completely snubbed me when she came and I had been already here for hours." Her arms were folded across her chest and Moonbyul chuckles, struggling to take all of this in.

"Yong, are you trying to tell me you're jealous of Dahee?" She asks cautiously, an eyebrow raised and at the question, Yongsun turns her head to the side and puffs out her cheeks.

"Yah, Kim Yongsun. You're being totally unreasonable with this. Dahee and I might be exes but we're still good friends regardless." Her hands gripped Yongsun's arms tightly, and the older woman refused to look at her in the eyes, head still turned to the left.

"Fuck it, fuck you, Moon Byulyi!" were Yongsun's first words after a huge deep breath, shocking Moonbyul completely with her eyes widened.

"I like you, okay?! I would even go so far as to say I'm completely and hopelessly falling for you. Just...you're too attractive and you bake so well!" The firefighter was crying in front of her again, looking helpless and the tears falling down her face staining her gray shirt. Moonbyul feels her body freeze up at the sudden confession, not knowing what to do with the bomb.

"You hold my hand and suddenly all my worries seem to dissipate; I hear you sing whenever we walk together and I realize only now that it means you're comfortable and happy in those moments. You know me almost better than I know myself and everything just seems... right when I'm with you. Byul-ah, I can't see myself being with anyone but you. And I definitely don't want to see you with anyone else but me, no matter how selfish that may sound. So please, stay with me. Only me." Her words were shaky and her eyes were almost pleading at Moonbyul. For the past week, she had been gathering the strength to confess and outright tell the baker how she felt–how she was herself and better with her around.

After a few seconds of silence except for Yongsun's occasional sniffle, Moonbyul speaks up with an exhale.

"Alright, Kim Yongsun. I will, under one condition."

"Anything."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Moonbyul-ah..." Yongsun makes eye contact, her eyes glassy and her eyebrows furrowed in a sad expression.

"Don't cry. Don't cry," the taller girl consoles, pulling her into a tight hug but it was to no avail–the older woman sobbed even more and wailed like a 5'3 tall baby. Moonbyul places a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, making her eyes widen.

"Yah, Moon Byulyi!" Moonbyul only laughs, inhaling Yongsun's scent as she choked through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yong. I really like you. Please, please do me the honors of being my girlfriend." She whispers, lips brushing against her neck and she feels Yongsun's chin rest on her shoulder, nodding her head softly.

"I'll be your girlfriend, you little brat." Despite the nickname, her words were sweetly said in a hushed tone. The baker pulls apart and turns her head to the side.

Yongsun's face scrunches up in a frown at her action and the other girl chuckles, capturing her lips in a kiss.


	7. Future

Dates came and went as the days they spent together became weeks and the weeks became days, the days became weeks, until it was their first year as a couple.

Moonbyul was over at Yongsun's so often that she never really knew when the baker would finish work and actually go home than go to her apartment.

As the firefighter drove home, the memories of the times she and Moonbyul spent together crosses her mind and she finds herself smiling stupidly.

_**from brat**_  
i miss you.   
so much i might just  
dieeeeeeeeeee  
come sooner please   
can't   
bear  
 _sent 9:21pm_

**_from smol bun 💖_**  
I'm here, brat.   
Always.  
 _sent 9:23pm_

Upon opening the door, Yongsun is greeted by a Moonbyul in a party hat with a round cake in her hands. On it, 'I love you' was written in cursive icing. 

"It's our first anniversary! But, I kinda debated with myself over what to write so I just decided to wing it," the taller girl rambles bashfully, glancing from the cake to Yongsun frequently. Yongsun feels the tears forming in her eyes, and pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug, nesting her head on the cranny of her neck. 

Moonbyul wraps her arms around her too, the cake proving to be a hindrance and Yongsun takes notice, instantly pulling apart and settling for a quick kiss on the lips. 

The baker sets the cake down on the kitchen table where Yongsun joins her, closing her eyes, making Moonbyul laugh. 

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asks, standing beside her and hesitantly closing her eyes too. 

"I'm making a wish to the universe. A proposition, somewhat. Here it goes. Universe, the last year of my life with my girlfriend has been the most amazing year of my life so far. As a firefighter, it's been my duty to save lives and serve the people. So universe, I'm making a negotiation. In return, please don't take Moonbyul away from me." Yongsun opens her eyes slowly but finds Moonbyul serious with her eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together, elbows resting on the countertop. 

"...I only make bread so I don't have anything to offer you, universe. But, I'm putting my faith in you as my girlfriend has. I just want her to be happy regardless of what happens in the future. If in the slightest chance we break up, I hope she still finds happiness. If in any other way we part ways, I hope the same." Moonbyul opens her eyes and automatically wraps her arms around Yongsun's body, showering her face with kisses. 

"I love you. I love you so much, Kim Yongsun. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." The words were whispered into her ear and Yongsun smiles, kissing her on the cheek. 

"I love you too. Thank you for everything we've been through thus far, my shining star." 

Moonbyul laughs in her ear, unintentionally tickling her and making her pull away from the hug. 

"Words can't even begin to describe what I feel for you. I'll make it my duty to love you every day of my life." Her fingers slipped in between the spaces in hers. Moonbyul felt like a dream. She never lied. She never cheated. She would always be waiting for Yongsun with her favorite food and a comforting hug; on the worse days, she'd be running a hot bath and sitting in it with her. 

It was hard now, for Yongsun to ever imagine her life without a Moon Byulyi in it. And the baker felt much the same, loving her girlfriend through and through. 

Moonbyul cuts a clean slice of the cake and places it in a small plate. She takes a piece with a fork and feeds it to Yongsun, who's used to it by now. 

"It's your favorite; strawberry mascarpone," Yongsun says as though Moonbyul didn't already know. The baker nods her head with a smile and takes a bite for herself, nodding more vigorously. 

"Sorry, I didn't know what to bake and figured since I love strawberry mascarpone, that you might too." The firefighter's thumb reaches for her face, wiping away the buttercream by the corner of her lip. 

"Don't sweat it, Byul-ah. I really appreciate everything you do for me. This much-being able to spend a moment together already means a lot. You didn't have to go out of your way to bake a cake but you did. And I'm thankful. For that. For you."

Yongsun is quick to wrap her girlfriend in a hug when she sees a teardrop run down her cheek. 

"Why? Why are you crying?" She stifles a laugh and Moonbyul wails, playfully hitting her shoulder. 

"No one has ever looked at me with the same love you have in your eyes when you look at me." Yongsun cups her face in between her hands and Moonbyul furrows her eyebrows, tears still falling from her eyes. 

They spent the night shedding more tears together, more so when Moonbyul shows Yongsun a video she made of their date in Jeju a few months back. 

  
After cleaning up the wine glasses and storing the cake in the fridge, the two of them laid in bed in each other's arms but they weren't asleep-not yet.

"Byul-ah...What do you see in the future for us?" Yongsun asks, her fingers gently combing through Moonbyul's violet hairs. The girl in her arms hums, glancing up to look at her.

"In my future, I see only you. I see us having three dogs and a spacious bungalow with a better bath tub so when you come home, I'll readily wrap you in a hug and erase all the numbers in your head. I see us, maybe, hopefully, getting married." She finishes with a deep exhale, as though a weight was lifted off her chest. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure but I want only you in it. To hold my hand through it all and to be my light on the darkest days. And I'll do the same for you, with no hesitation. Every day, I'll fall in love with you more, Moon Byulyi."

Moonbyul looks up at her with glassy eyed and a content smile. Wiping at the single tear from her eye, she jokes, "I think there's something in the cake that's making us sappy."


	8. Last

She couldn't breathe. Yongsun couldn't breathe; the ringing silence in her ears was too loud and the ground was spinning. This couldn't be happening. All of it was happening too fast. Her eyes look over to the ashy remains of the building before her, and she stumbles backward, being unable to move or breathe.

"Yong. Yong. Are you okay? We'll get you–" Those were the last words she heard before she collapsed.

In the timespan of her blackout and her waking up, she retraced the events of the day and prayed–prayed the hardest she's ever had that none of it would be real when she wakes up.

_It was the Sunday after their anniversary, and Yongsun attempted to get out of bed to get ready of work but much to her surprise, Moonbyul was still in bed, hanging onto her for dear life._

_"Byul-ah... What are you doing still here and sleeping? Shouldn't you open the bakery? It's 6AM." She whispered, gently tapping the baker on her shoulder. In response, Moonbyul opened one of her eyes and sighed as she got up._

_"I'll... I'll be getting some of my stuff from there later. Then I'll meet you here after work."_

_Before the two of them went to sleep last night, Yongsun had asked her to move in with her. And to no one's shock, Moonbyul agreed instantly._

_Without thinking much of it, Yongsun went to work that morning and left Moonbyul to work on getting her belongings._

_from smol bun 💖_   
_i couldn't shake off the feeling something bad's going to happen today at work..._   
_hopefully it's nothing._   
_you stay safe for me._   
_okay?_   
_I love you._   
_sent 7:21AM_

_from brat_   
_:(_   
_I love you too, worrywart._   
_sent 7:21AM_

  
_Yongsun shook her head and slapped her right cheek once at work, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter. She had gotten enough sleep from last night and she wasn't woken up disturbed so why was there something of an itch that was making her so paranoid?_

_"You alright, Yong?" Chorong checked up on her for what seemed like the nth time this morning. She frowned and shook her head softly._

_Hours passed, and still, the feeling creeped up on Yongsun like an unwanted visitor. It was the afrernoon, and they had already put out a small fire that was caused by a knocked down candle in an apartment_.

_"Moon? Park? We've just received reports on a quick-spreading fire on the bakery across the station. We've got to respond quick."_

_Chorong shot her a look and all the color drained from Yongsun's face then and there. Moonbyul._

_Nothing else went through her head the following seconds but her. She should've known._

_When they got to the scene, Yongsun scanned the area for residents that have made it out of the fire at this point. She made a run for it when she spotted Irene among the crowd, eyes distant and empty._

_"Irene! Moonbyul!" were the only words she could make out and the woman looks at her with a sullen expression. No. No. No._

_"Yongsun... She was still in there."_

_So many words and thoughts were running through her head and one in particular was on loop: "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." That was only yesterday–hell, it was barely twenty four hours ago. She fought the stinging in her eyes, slipping through the fingers of her colleagues and going into the fire._

_She wanted to stay hopeful. She wanted to spot a tall and slender body somewhere in that fire and carry it out there alive._

_Praying for at least one sign that Moonbyul was alive, Yongsun covered her mouth and stomped on the ashes and through the fog._

_"Byul-ah!" She coughed, smoke filling her lungs and the dust piling tears in her eyes._

_"Moon Byulyi! You better answer me!" The cry was desperate, Yongsun's voice broken, but she didn't want to lose hope. It couldn't be. It can't be. Moonbyul had to be alive. She had to be._

_"Byul, please..."_

_It was a low whisper. She didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be real._

" _Kim Yongsun! You're absolutely crazy! You madwoman! I know_ _you're doing your job but don't take your life so lightly!" Chorong screams at the top of her lungs, coming for Yongsun through the fire, an angry look smeared all over her face._

_"Oh no, honey..." the other firefighter's voice drops upon realizing why her colleague was lingering on the location. But it was still too dangerous to be in the middle of it and she had to know that._

_With no other choice, Chorong sweeps the other girl from her feet and carries her out of the fire._

The firefighter woke up gasping for air, instantly racking her mind for a recollection of the past hours.

"Moonbyul! You have to tell me she's alive. You have to–" were the first words she spoke, choking on her uncontrollable sobs, hiccuping through the excruciating pain in her chest. The only people in the room were Chorong and Irene. A part of her hoped still that her girlfriend was just in another room, being treated for burns and smoke inhalation.

"Yong!" Chorong cuts her off, a sigh of relief evident in the way she called her name. Her eyes were red and swollen, as were Irene's.

"No. Cho. Tell me the truth." Yongsun whispers, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe it. She turns to look at Irene who avoided her gaze, eyes staring out the window and her presence not entirely in the room.

"Yong-ah... Nothing was left of the bakery. The fire took it all...Even Moonbyul." After a long silence, Irene spoke up in a hushed tone, still staring blankly but this time, at the floor. Suddenly, she felt her vision spin again, and it was hard to breathe. This time, it was only a name repeating in her head as she struggled to set her thoughts straight.

Moon Byulyi. Moon Byulyi. Moon Byulyi. One person. One person. You couldn't save one person. You couldn't save the love of your life. You didn't save her.

"Yongsun. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. In no way is this your fault."

"Rongie. It's our job. I could've saved her and I didn't. Her blood is on my hands. She's dead because of me. Rongie... I asked her to move in just the night before and she wouldn't have been there if I didn't. Rong... Moonbyul... I can't...." She started to sob again, her head in her hands. It was difficult to feel anything but empty and anger and self-contempt. At the other side of the room, Irene too, starts to cry for the loss of her bestfriend.

\--*--  
The apartment greeted her with a looming depression, as though the walls moaned and groaned and the atmosphere was poison.

Upon stepping foot there, she fell to her knees and eventually, to the floor. The last time she had been here, she still had Moonbyul. Now, she had nothing and nobody but emptiness and agony.

Yongsun spent hours on the floor, just staring at the darkness of her apartment and the loneliness of it embracing her as she wept. When she finally tired herself out enough, she drags herself to the bed, bumping against her nightstand.

Something inside it glimmers in the faint light of her bedroom and she pulls the drawer open, revealing a small crystal box and a piece of crumpled paper.

" _Kim Yongsun-ssi. That's what I used to call you when I wanted to piss you off. Moon Yongsun. That's what I want to_ _call_ _you now until the rest of my days. Through our first year of being together, I've learned how to take care of you through and through. I've learned to know you more than I know myself and you could probably say the same. There's nothing you would ask that I wouldn't willingly do for you. And I never want to ask you for anything else but to say yes to me and become my wife so I can love you more than you could ever wish for, forever."_

She knew. She knew she wouldn't be able to save everyone. But of all of them, it had to be her. It had to be Moon Byulyi.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on AFF under the same name and title! 
> 
> This fanfic will also be relatively short–maybe ten chapters? I'll be updating every Tuesdays.


End file.
